


no life lives for ever; and dead men rise up never

by elegantidler



Series: Comic-verse Eddie Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Pre-Hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Edward getting the terminal cancer diagnosis pre Hush storyline





	no life lives for ever; and dead men rise up never

Brain cancer.

Terminal.

A few months, if he’s lucky. 

(He’s never been lucky.)

Is there anyone he’d like them to contact? 

(Hey, dad. I’m dying. You’re getting what you always wanted.) 

He doesn’t remember leaving the office. He doesn’t remember getting home. 

The memory lapses aren’t new but now he has an explanation for them.

Brain cancer. Terminal brain cancer. 

It seems profoundly unfair that not only is the universe going to rob him of half his life, it’s going to take the one thing that matters to him before it does. 

But when has his life ever been fair?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Garden of Proserpine  
> by Algernon Charles Swinburn https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/45288/the-garden-of-proserpine


End file.
